Blossoming: Lancaster Fan-Fiction, Part One
by AlucardJenkins
Summary: Lancaster fan-fiction set in Volume 6.


-Part one-

~Blossoming~

By: AlucardJenkins/ Devin V.

*WIP*

~scene to set the tone I'm going for: *V6 after Ruby has her talk with Maria about her eyes.* Maria goes back inside the house, followed by Jaune leaving it to see Ruby leaning against the side of the house.~

Walking up to Ruby, Jaune notices she seems a bit disconnected, deep in thought.

"Hey, Ruby.. what are you up to out here?" Jaune asked leaning against the wall next to her.

"Oh, uh- I was just talking to Maria about a few things, that's all." She says, giving Jaune a small smile

" You seem to have a lot on your mind Ruby." Jaune says.

" You can always talk to me, I'm a good listener." he says back.

Ruby looks up at Jaune to make eye contact. She blushed a little with a hint of happiness in her face.

"Thank you Jaune." she says with a smile at him, though it looks a bit disheartening to him.

"It's just- I'm not sure what to do at the moment. my heart tells me one thing, but my mind says another." she says, sliding down the wall with her back slowly, till she lands on the ground to sit. she puts her head face first into her knees.

"I possess this gift, my eyes can take down even the strongest of Grimm, but I'm afraid to use it." she says with a muffled voice due to her face being rested into her knees.

Jaune slowly sits down next to Ruby. He places his hand on Ruby's shoulder. She looks up at him slowly.

"Ruby, you are one of the strongest people I know. you have so much to give, even in times when you have nothing left, you keep giving." Jaune says making eye contact with her.

She looks him back with a small blush, then looks away quickly, pulling her shoulder away from Jaune.

"You're wrong... I don't have what it takes to do this.. I couldn't save Penny.. I couldn't save pry-" Ruby says quickly with a fast pause. She looks back up to Jaune quickly with a small look of self disdain.

"I-I'm sorry, I should have gotten there faster! I-I should-" She says, only to be quickly interrupted by Jaune embracing her in a hug.

Jaune holds her in silence for a few moments, Ruby slowly moves to embrace him back. Jaune pulls away from her slightly, just enough to look her in the eyes.

"Do me a favor Ruby." Jaune says softly

"Don't be so hard on yourself, please." He says.

With slight tears in her eyes starting to form, Ruby nods at Jaune to assure she understands. Jaune then gives Ruby another Hug.

The two hold each other for a few moments, until Ruby decides to pull away slowly.

"I don't mean to... bring her up.. But Pyrrha would be proud of how far you have come Jaune. From your semblance unlocking, to how much of a strong leader you have become. We are all lucky to have you." She says

"I'm sorry, for how i just acted.. I just have so much riding on my shoulders right now and-"

"No need to be sorry Ruby" Jaune says, interrupting her.

"And... Pyrrha knew, she might not make it out alive, she knew she had to try... that it was the right thing to do." Jaune says, looking away from Ruby slightly.

"Before she left me, to go face Cinder... I tried to stop her, convince her that Cinder was to strong. I pleaded with her, until she took me by surprise, and suddenly kissed me." he says, still looking away from Ruby.

"During that small moment I had with her, I felt all the love she had for me... and now i feel that i was to blind to see from the start!" Jaune yells out, slamming his fist into the ground between him and Ruby, which startled her slightly.

Jaune then stands up quickly, turns away from where Ruby is sitting, and starts to walk away. Ruby looks toward Jaune from the ground, slightly confused by the suddenness of him leaving her side. He makes his way toward the backdoor of the house, then stops to look back at Ruby again.

"Even though.. I will always carry the guilt of being to blind to see how she cared for me-." he says softly, just enough for Ruby to hear.

"I will cherish what she has done to impact my life moving forward. And... no matter what happens in my life, I will always love her." He says with a confident tone of voice.

He gives a small smile to Ruby and she gives one back. He turns back around to walk back to her, lending out a hand.

"Come on, we should get back inside, my sister made a bunch of food for all of us." he says with his hand still extending out to her, still on the ground

"Should get something now before Nora gets all the good stuff." He says in a sarcastic, playful tone.

Ruby lets out a small laugh back at Jaune.

"Yang could be just as guilty when it comes to good food too." she says, laughing again.

She looks to Jaunes extended out hand, she makes a motion as if to reach for it, But stops.

"You go on ahead. I just want a little bit more time alone out her to think." She says.

Ruby reaches out both of her hands to grab onto his on extended out one in a comforting way. She looks him in the eyes for a brief moment, then closes them and gives him a small smile, with a hinted blush.

"Save me something good?" she asks playfully.

"You got it!" Jaune says jokingly

"I'll protect it with my life!" he joked again.

They both share a laugh. Ruby then lets go of Jaunes hands so he can leave her. He makes his way to the door to the house again, opening it slightly.

"Jaune?" Ruby calls out quickly

Before Jaune can make it into the doorway, he looks back to Ruby.

"Yeah?" he asked back.

"Thank you." she says back to him, softly, but just enough for him to hear.

Nodding in approval toward her.

"Anytime Ruby." He says back, before entering the house, leaving Ruby Alone outside.


End file.
